


Adventures in Squiddergarten

by Ultimate_Ally



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Bullying, Children, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Ally/pseuds/Ultimate_Ally
Summary: A collection of stories featuring aged-down Splatoon characters in a kindergarten setting. Some span over multiple chapters, some will not. Feel free to leave requests!





	Adventures in Squiddergarten

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 features a story about the most feared thing in kindergarten: bullies. 
> 
> Some info:  
> •The origin of how the Agents got their nicknames in this universe is explained. 
> 
> •In this universe, Octavio looks much more like an octoling child than a straight up octopus, because sunken sea scroll #16 hinted at this being the case.
> 
> •Sometimes the children speak with incorrect grammar, this is intentional but not too extreme.
> 
> •The heights of the characters are not always the cannon ones because;  
> a) this is kindergarten, they have their whole lives to grow differently  
> b) t a l l p e a r l

Leo kicked his legs as he dangled a few inches above the ground, his shirt hooked onto a rather low tree branch. Octavio stood directly in front of him, and was shining a flashlight at his face.  
"Why did you lie and say you were 7!?" He demanded. "I'm never gonna be friends with a 5-year-old baby like you!"  
Leo felt tears well up in his eyes as he turned his head to avoid the flashlight. "I- I didn't mean to!" he wailed.  
"Yeah, yeah. yOu DidNt mEaN tO. Well, Round-Hair, I guess I didn't mEaN tO leave you stuck up here forever!" Octavio shouted.  
"NO!" Leo struggled as Octavio slinked off, looking for his next victim. 

Meanwhile, in a tiny nook under the slide, 2 little squids from Miss Jellanor's Kindergarten class held an emergency meeting. 

"We need to do something about Octavio, I'm tired of being pushed around," Marie whispered.  
"Yeah, let's go push that meanie and watch HIM cry!" Callie exclaimed.  
"Shhhhh! Be quiet!" Marie urged. "We can't push him just yet, we don't even know where he is. We need to be like... like super secret spies and find him!"  
"Ooooh, like secret agents! We sneaky around sneakily, we find him, THEN we make him cry!" Callie whispered back. "I wanna be Agent 1!"  
"Hey, I had the idea first, I wanna be Agent 1," Marie argued.  
"You wanted to be a spy, it was MY idea to be a secret agent. You can be Agent 2 if you want," Callie offered.  
"Fine," Marie sighed. "But we're gonna need more people to help us,"

The two squiddos walked around, looking for others to join their "super-duper-plus-ultra secret agent club". Soon, they happened upon a small, yellow-green squid girl sitting on the edge of the sandbox, holding her head in her hands.

Marie tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Hey Erin, what's wrong?"  
Erin sighed and looked up. "Octavio destroyed my sand castle that I spent all day making."  
Callie started jumping up and down. "Wow, really? That means you can join our super-duper-shnooper-extra-plus-ultra secret agent club! We can destroy that big bully together!"  
Marie smiled and reached out her hand. "What do you say, Erin? Will you be Agent 3?"  
Erin gave Marie a big grin and took her hand. "It would be an honor." 

The new Agent 3 stood up, and the girls looked at each other with excited looks. Marie, however, was still planning. "We're still going to need more people to help us. Octavio is much more bigger and stronger than any of us," she said. "Agent 3, do you know anyone else that gets bullied?"  
"hmmmmm," Agent 3 contemplated this. "I think I know just who to ask."

The new agents walked with exaggerated tip-toe steps, ducking behind the playground equipment whenever possible. Callie took the lead, while Agent 3 and Marie lagged behind. "So Agent 3, where's this Mina girl again?" Marie asked.  
"Oh, we usually play over th-" Erin was cut off as she heard a sharp whistle. "I guess recess time must be over, that means it's lunchtime next, finally!"  
Callie had already sprinted full speed towards the direction of the whistle. Marie just leaned back against a pole and sighed. "Wow, it seems like recess gets shorter and shorter every day," she remarked. "We need to catch up, but I think we should just walk, that means recess lasts longer,"  
"Good idea," Agent 3 replied. The two walked ever so slowly towards the teacher. Their faces turned from smiles to confusion, however, as they noticed that none of the other kindergartners were lining up.

"Miss Jellanor, are we going inside now?" Marie asked.  
Miss Jellanor crouched down to their level. "Not yet sweetie, recess is about half over. Don't worry though, you'll get your lunch soon."  
"But-but we heard a bell!" Spluttered little Agent 3, her face red.  
"Oh, that was just one of the second graders. They picked from the prize jar for doing such good work yesterday, one of them must have chosen a bell. I'm sorry for the confusion, kids," Miss Jellanor replied.  
The two children looked at each other, fearing the worst. Marie only managed to mumbled an "ok, thanks," Before grabbing Agent 3's hand and rushing under the slide once again.

"This is bad this is bad this is bad this is SO BAD! Octavio took Callie!" panicked Agent 3 as she sat with her knees crammed to her chin.  
Marie was even more frightened. "What should we do! We could never fight Octavio with just two people, we'd get our faces squished in!"  
A solemn look creeped across Agent 3's face. "Well, it wouldn't be three of us if we had Mina on our side," she said slowly. The two shared a look of grim determination. With Callie missing and moral falling, the squids stood up and trudged onwards, hoping desperately that Mina, whoever she is, would help bring back Callie, and stop Octavio's reign of terror once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for part 2! If you have any suggestions or requests, leave them in the comments. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
